Finally Together?
by TeamHotShirtlessGuys
Summary: Jacob has found her, and she is back from spending a year apart. The thing is, she isn't really human. Things start to get crazy with her family down, and things get really bad when a different family interferes... Dun, Dun,Dun... Annyway read it and find out. AU Post Breaking Dawn. No imprint on Nessie. Rated T for Coarse Language and Violence in later chapters. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1: I'm Back

**Chapter 1: I'm Back **

******* Please Read: Authors note: I would like to think that this is 4 years after breaking dawn. I measure this by Seth's age. I think he was 14 when he phased, and 16 by the end of the books. So four years later. Meaning (I probably screwed this up bad but...) Ages:**

**26yrs-Sam and Emily.**

**25yrs-Leah and the Black Twins.**

**24yrs-Lily, Paul, Jared and Kim.**

**22yrs-Jacob, Embry, and Quil.**

**20yrs-Seth**

**19yrs-The Pups (Collin and Brady)**

**For you that have read this before there is a lot of things that have changed. Some chapter have changed little but you still need to read them to understand.**

**Lets Try this again ;)**

I run through the airport. I know he is here, somewhere. The imprint is strong, the strongest it has been on months. Where is he? You stupid mutt! Aha! I'm brilliantly funny!

Jake and I had done the 'impossible'. Jake and I have spent the past year apart. Being imprints, it was definitely hard. There were times I almost ran here just to see him but I think that this has made us stronger and that the bond is stronger too.

I've been studying to get my degree in physiotherapy. It had always been a dream of mine to help out the _War Amps_ foundation. Helping others had always been a huge factor in my life. Helping out children who have lost their limbs would be an awesome opportunitty! One I get to help out children. Two I get to socialize. And three, I get paid to do it.

I run to pick up my bags and run through the airport following the imprint bond. Here I come Jakey! _Okay, Musn't call him Jakey! Especially in front of the guys._

"Crap." I mutter under my breath. The imprint bond just stopped. How does this even happen? How could I just lose-

I jump 4 feet in the air -obviously forgetting to keep it human- when I feel warm arms wrap around me.

"Baby, you scared me." I say before turning around. _Finally!_

Which was stupid because when I do, I come face to face with Paul. Of all people _Paul!_

"Paul, you jackass!" I yell, swatting his hands away. The jackass was still trying to hold me. Last time I checked he was supposed to be happy with the imprint to Jake's sister, Rachel.

"Awe, I haven't seen you in 6 months and the first thing you call me is baby? You had those dreams too?" he smirks." I missed you to Buttercup." he says, his smirk getting bigger. The bastard thinks he's so sly. Let me tell you, he's not. How he roped Rachel into staying with him, even with the imprint bond is beyond me. Okay that was mean, but it tells you just how _annoying _that boy, not man, can me!

I laugh before saying, "Wrong flower moron! Just for that no presents! Which you might be mad about 'cause it's mostly food." I say with a suggestive smile.

"You brought me a present!? Lucky me. Do I get a puppy too?" he asks. I laugh.

"You are the puppy. And besides, kiss my ass!" I say and he smirks. "Not literally. And in public? Come'on Paul. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Rachel likes my mind in the gutter." Paul retorts, again with a smirk.

"L. Li. Lil. Lily. Not Rachel. Come'on now Paul, I thought you were smart. Or is it that you only know dog commands? Now _stay_. Good Boy! Now tell me, where is my man?"

"Well that was unnecessary! And to think I _might_ have actually missed you. Besides I can't tell you that. He threatened Rachel. Which is weird now that I think about it? It's his own sister. Why would he hurt her? Meaning I can tell you. He went to get-"

"Something to beat Paul over the head with because he can't keep a secret! Paul, I gave you one direction, you got to see her first if you shut your mouth. And about the Rachel thing, you think that I can't convince my own sister to put you in the dog house? Metaphorically and literally? Or that I can't Alpha Command you to something to put you in the dog house?" The most beautiful deep voice says.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! You let me see Paul before I saw you?! You're such a...a..." I pause to think to the best word I can fit in there.

"Moronic jackass that's going to be in the dog house?" Paul tries to substitute. God I love you sometimes Paul!

"Ah yes. A moronic jackass that's so totally going to be in the dog house! What in hell is your petty ass excuse?!" I yell again. I'm getting angry, we spend a year apart and I see Paul first? What was he thinking?

"I bought you flowers?" He says sheepishly. Flowers, huh?

"Well dog damn you Jacob Black." I say angrily. "You're supposed to be in trouble and you're going to give me flowers?" I pause. "Okay. Hand them over, and if you're lucky you might get a hug. 'Cause you definitely don't deserve a kiss after this whole Paul thing." I say and then realize that that might sound bitchy, which was not how it was supposed to sound.

He brings the flowers from behind his back and I almost run over to kiss him or jump him. White lilies!

But I don't accept the lilies, and he looks at me weird before I grab his hand and walk out of the airport. I can almost feel the confusion radiating off the two of them. Their facial expressions priceless.

When we make it out of the airport I can see Leah and Seth that obviously came with Paul and Jake to come get me. I wave but continue walking, their faces showing the same confusion.

I walk past them and start heading towards the woods that are beside the airport. Paul continues to come with us, and I can only think that he wants to see how I am going to punish Jake, considering I couldn't do it in the airport.

Once we take two steps into the forest I grab the lilies, pass them to Paul and then back up three steps to get a running start. The confusion on their faces never fading. I love their confusion.

I make a run for it and jump Jake's bones; we both fall to the forest floor. Paul shrieks and then makes a run for it to the car. _Very manly Paul!_ Apparently his mind was still in the gutter, and I'm hoping Jacob's is too.

"Mine. Jake, your mine, forever stuck with me." I say before I attack his face with mine. "Mine." he growls back.

We start off with pecks, but quickly we change to full on making out. He pulls my bottom lip into his mouth and I moan. I rip his shirt in two and attack his muscles with my hands. He takes mine off, luckily not ripping it and we then attach our mouths again.

"Mmmm, Jake." I moan.

"We don't have time for this." A voice says.

"But Jake we..." I break off mid-sentence as I realize that Jake didn't say that and look up to see Leah hovering above us. What a great surprise! Note my sarcasm.

"Nice to see you too Leah. You gonna let the Alpha and I stay sexually frustrated? Or can we continue?" I ask. _Please say continue!_

"We don't have time for this!" she says louder.

"Yada Yada. We'll get there." I say with a smile. I grab my shirt and Leah and I start walking back. I turn around to see Jake with an even more confused facial expression then before. I laugh.

When we finally make it back to the car I am hit by a wall.

"Jeezus fuck!" I growl. "Paul." I accuse.

I hear a faint 'not me' and look up to see Seth. I playfully hit him on the shoulder, and see his mock facial expression of hurt.

"If you want, I could really hurt you? But how did you get so big? You're not supposed to get bigger! Are you really on steroids this time? 'Cause if you are I will tear you a new butt hole!" I say angrily. "Is there something you're not telling me Jacob?"

"Why is it always me? Can't we just say that Paul did it? Who broke that door? Paul did it? Who made it happen that Paul got to see Lily first? Paul did it?" Jake whines.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine? Hey! That's a good line don't look at me like a have three heads! Anyway what's the answer?" I say as we get in the car and take off towards home. It's not fair that they looked at me weird, that _was_ a good line. I don't get to use it very often.

"I was thinking that since I was 14 when I phased, and it was so sudden that maybe now my body is finally just going through the growth spurts I was supposed to go through. Since it wasn't the same type of process of phasing, my body didn't get to through getting bigger and eating a lot. Also meant that is skipped the 'mood teenager' phase of it too." Seth explains grinning.

"And one more thing. What door did you break?" I ask Jake.

"Actually Paul did break it. The bedroom door for _my_ room." He explains.

"Are you saying no fooling around in your room without Billy knowing?" I ask. He nods. The _horror_. What am I going to do with my life. Okay so not seeing Jacob for a year has mad me a bit overdramatic but who can blame me? Who in their right mind would _not _try to jump at the chance to jump his bones? "Jakey, do me a favor." I say sweetly, so much for not saying Jakey. "Can you band sex for Paul until the door on your room is fixed. If I ain't getting any, he isn't either!" I say with a smirk.

Jake gives me a quick kiss. "I would love you." he says. "Pauly dear, you are not gonna get any sex until that door is fixed." he states in his Alpha Timber. "And you are not to tell my sister that I said so."

Paul sits there in the passenger seat, his mouth a perfect 'O' along with his eyes. "Fuck!" He growls. "And none of that Pauly shit!"

"Pauly!" we all chorus.

XxX

As soon as we get home I am greeted by the hugs and kisses I was supposed to get at the airport. First Emily and Sam give me hugs and cheek kisses. Embry gives me a hug and says that I look beautiful. He is definitely winning the best 'welcome home' prize. The pups of the group give me awkward hugs, but hugs nonetheless. Jared gives me a nod because Kim is on his lap. Kim blows me a kiss. And lastly Quil gives me a bear hug and then gives me a mouth to mouth kiss, with Claire in the back ground saying "Ewww". Jake gives Quil a warning growl before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"See boys and girls? That is how you greet someone when you haven't seen them in a year." I say matter-of-the-factly, throwing glares at Jacob, Leah and Paul.

"That's what you get for running away from us and sending our alpha into a god awful state where his mind is stuck on the continuous loop of "Lily this" "Lily that" "365 days, 300 days, O.M.G. tomorrow!" Paul says and gets a slap upside the head. He growls back to Jake.

"Besides, I didn't think you had anything against it when you were eating Jacob's face in the woods earlier." Leah says.

"Leah." Jake says in a warning tone. His whole facial expression changes as he shouts for his father. "Dad where are you? Come on out. I've been waiting this long for you, so get you chair ridden ass out here!"

"Jake that's mean." I say quietly.

"Well son! If you want it get your ass over here, my chair ridden ass can't reach. Because I'm in a chair!" Billy yells back.

_Geez what the hell is wrong with this family? At least I know nothing has changed._

Jake walks off to help his father and I look at people I haven't seen in a year. Seth seems to be the only one to have gotten bigger. Although Emily looks like she has too, but in the way that she looks pregnant. I listen hard, and I hear the heartbeat. I look to Emily and give a suggestive facial expression.

"Emily?" I say.

"Later. Jake has something to say. Whenever he gets back." She answers.

Jake comes back wheeling his father.

"I wanted to do this with everyone well 'cause Dad said I had to for reasons I will explain later. Why don't we all sit?" I sit on the arm of the couch next to Leah and Seth.

"Do you know what he has to say?" I ask Leah. She just nods her head and puts a finger to her lips to shush me. Well the homecoming has gone to the crapper.

"Lily. You know how much I love you right?" Has he lost his mind? 'Cause that's the stupidest question ever heard. "Well I love you so much more then I can say. You had me hooked from the moment I looked at you. No not the day I imprinted. That just confirmed that we should be together, forever I might add. So for that reason. Lils, I love you. This past year has been the worst year of my life. Knowing that you could change your mind. That you would go away and realize how much of an idiot I am." _Well maybe I have. Shit I'm supposed to be paying attention. Besides what is he getting at? _"But that doesn't matter. I love you. I love you now. I loved you then. And I will love you until whatever god you want to believe in decides that I have had too good of a life with you. I love you so god damn much! How many times should I say this Leah? Do I have my point across?" he pauses and we all look to Leah and I can tell she's flustered, she just nods. "Well then," he pauses to get down on one knee and it all clicks. And I can barely keep it in. "Lily Olive Victoria Edison, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

And then it all just bubbles out of me. I laugh, _hysterically_.

**Review? Sorry if it's kinda short. For those who do not know I usually update once a week. Usually on the weekend. I know it isn't the best proposal but... See you next week. REVIEW?!**

******If you're Really nice I will Update twice this week**** **

**Welcome back to me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Didn't See That Coming

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Or anything else that could be explained as stolen. Yikes**_

_**Happy New Years Eve. Because my friends decided to not invite me with them, you get a chapter. Soooo. You wanna Review?**_

**Chapter 2: Didn't See That Coming**

Seriously. I laughed. Who laughs at this stuff? It just came out. The kind of laughing that leaves you crying and unable to breath. The kind that if I were eating I would be dead by now, chocked. _Yikes, does my brain ever work right?_ Should I be saying something here? Is it weird that I am talking inside my head but yet say anything in real life yet? Seriously? He asks me to marry him? Isn't that a little weird? This actually isn't funny. Oh jeez, I hope Jake doesn't hate me. Of course he hates me, I laughed at his proposal. Well it's not like he asked me to get some lobster. Maybe I can just say that I thought he was asking me to go get some lobster. Yeah that might work. Wait, what? What the hell is wrong with me? Well I didn't say no. I just didn't say yes either. Although he should know I will say yes, again he asked a stupid question. A terribly rhetorical question. I said earlier that he was mine forever and that someone would have to kill me to get rid of me, and I meant every word I had said. Although—that has to be my favourite word right now—he didn't really do good in English. More of a math student. He should have put two and two together.

I burst out laughing again at my terrible joke. It was bad but who cares! I thought it was great! Okay Lily, you can do this. Don't. Laugh. Just don't laugh. I don't even know what's funny anymore.

Are those tears? Am I really laughing so hard I am crying? _Told you! Mental hospital here I come!_

Maybe I should just think here for a minute. Jake prop-*Laugh* He did that thing. Did he even think this through? We could have changed over the past year. Actually I have changed and I am sure he has to. It's called growing up. Well, it could be worse, I could have picked up some weird obsession. Like, I don't know, eating cat fur. bet he would get a kick out of that actually, 'cause he's a wolf. Aha. Actually that's not funny. I need to stop. He could find out about my Alexander Ludwig Obsession. But if I tell him why I'm obsessed he will go and change himself. So I have to hide that. _God I'm going crazy in my head!_

After I calm down enough to actually pay attention to the world around me, which takes awhile in case you were concerned, I realize Leah and Jake are missing. _Jesus Murphy!_

"Where the fuck are they!" I growl. Can't I just get a normal 'Welcome Home'?

Everyone looks at me with shock at my sudden outburst. Seth recovers first and grabs my hand and walks me out of the house. He rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand and I start panicking. What if something had happened while I was uncontrollably laughing? Oh god if Jacob hurt himself? I will kill him myself. He's in a world of hurt for just leaving me there.

What kind of person just leaves after proposing?

_What kind of person laughs at a proposal? _My mind retorts.

Touché.

When we finally make it out of the house—longest few seconds of my life—I see two wolves fighting and it doesn't take long for me to realize who it is. Jake and Leah.

I start walking towards them but Seth doesn't let me go, and pulls me back to him. I'm really starting to get mad, and you don't want to see me mad. Wait? Didn't Hulk say that? _Lily mad!_

"Seth." I growl. "Unless you want to see me naked and be close enough to get your head ripped off I'd let go." And luckily he does. I'm getting better at this.

I beeline for the forest and very quickly get out of my clothes and phase mid run back to Leah and Jake.

By the time I get back Leah is limping but still holding her ground. Jesus that girl can hold her ground. I mentally send her my encouragement. No one should have to deal with what I created. _Jacob mad!_

"But Jake! She didn't say no! Stop this!" Leah begs. I don't think I have ever seen Leah beg. Fuck that means that something bad must be happening. Go Leah?

"Laughing at my proposal is saying no!" He growls. I frown, is that what he took it as? Not as 'I'm so confused that I'll just laugh'? Of course not.

_What else is he supposed to take it as? _My wolf argues.

Get back bitch, I will get us our mate back.

"Jacob!" I scream in his head.

In his head I can see the human and wolf side fighting each other. Jake wants to ignore me, continue fighting over god knows what. While the wolf side wants to come see my wolf.

_Let the wolf win!_

"No Lils." He says softly. "Now get back to the house, while I seriously hurt Leah for leading me astray!" he says, the Alpha Timber sinking through. Well _eff_ me!

My wolf body starts to follow as I struggle to fight it. Luckily I am able too. He can't and won't get away with using that tone on me. We're supposed to be equals for one! I will not put up with his shit; you'll have to kill me first. And good luck with that.

"You said she would say yes!" He growl-yells. He does kinda look hot when he's all growly. _Focus Lily!_

"I did. And she didn't say no!" She says calmly-ish.

"You lied to me and you will pay!" He growls again. "Lily! I said get out of here!"

My body actually listens this time and there's only one thing I can do. I let my full powers take over and I'm sure my eyes change colour but my body does grow larger, as large as Jake himself. _Aka huge._

As I walk back to Jake and Leah, I here Seth gasp and I see him looking at me. Do I look funny or something? is there a bug on my snout?

"Orange?" he questions and the two wolves look to me.

_Oh well that explains everything._

Leah makes a run for the woods and comes out in a sundress less the 5 seconds later. As she approaches me, she bears her neck in submission, showing me she's not a threat. I huff and she runs to Seth, protecting him from me. See how come my family can't be like that. You know, not growl at me and comfort me and not growl at me!

"Jacob! Stand the fuck down." I growl. A real growl. _Yay me!_

"Lily. You are no alpha, you cannot command me!" Jake growls back. I can tell his wolf is barely there. His wolf wants to submit but Jake is so stubborn and too hurt to submit.

"That's because you didn't let me answer your proposal. It took me for surprise that's all. Clearly you could have seen that. After a year apart you magically pop the question? All my mind could really think was 'what the hell'. The only reason I laughed was 'cause... well… um… well I was shocked and it was the only logical way for my brain to process it. If I had answered I could be Alpha Female. Just phase back Jakey. I love you so much, just please. I don't like being this bulky. But you, you look beautiful and I love you. I hate you being mad. There is no reason. You are over reacting; do you not remember what I told you earlier today? It doesn't matter, but you know I love you. Whether or not you imprinted there would be no way would be letting you go. I'm not stupid. You scare me when you're like this. You could hurt yourself, or me, or your pack." My voice breaks at the end, I rushed at the end, and I phase back upset, not caring that everyone has gathered outside in the back yard or that nobody has seen my naked body. The only warning anyone got was the single tear that fell in wolf form and my eyes changing back to bright blue.

God I can't believe I am being too emotional. I haven't seen these guys for a year and once I get back I have to fight with my imprint! Arg! figures, I'm always a screw up.

As I fall, I feel Jake's body wrap around mine. He phased back and I give a weak smile. Lily 1, Jacob 0.

"Everyone inside." I hear him alpha order.

"Where are your clothes Lily?" He asks sweetly. Where did angry Jake go? I don't answer. Just point. He comes back and helps me dress. I'm too exhausted from being embracing all.

He brings me into the house and lies me on the couch. Jake is the last thing I see before I pass out, and I'm glad. At least it was a beautiful sight.

Jake's POV

She looks so peaceful. She was so hot when she ordered me around. Being all dominating. Not one of my wolves will try that. They all try to reason with me. Yup. She is definitely supposed to be my mate.

I see everyone looking at her concerned.

"She just let both of her supernatural sides took over trying to get me to phase. No one touches her! Or else."

They should really realize that I'm serious when it comes to her. Never would I hurt her. When she had mentioned that I could have hurt myself, her or my pack brothers I was going to phase back right then but then she did, her beautiful body on display. I would have been so turned on if she wasn't crying.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone move closer. Uh _fuck no_…

Lily's POV

I wake up to see Seth's arm in a sling, Paul with a leg immobilizer, Jared holding a scared looking Kim, Emily tending to Sam who looks like he has multiple deep scratches down him whole arm, Quil with a bleeding head, the pups under the table, Leah holding her hand tenderly and Embry between me and Jake, oblivious to me waking up.

"What the hell happened here? Did world war III break out?" I ask confused. I take a nap for once in my life and hell brakes loose?

"No, Jacob happened." Embry says before hiding behind the couch and me.

"They tried to touch you." He says calmly.

"Help!" Everyone else disagrees.

"So you hurt almost everyone?" I ask. He nods. "Seriously? This is what I was trying to tell you would happen!" I pause. "Dumbass." I mumble although I know everyone can hear it. "What the hell happened?"

"Leah tried to touch you, I broke her hand. Seth came at me for that, I broke his arm. Paul and Sam then tried to calm me; I broke Paul's leg before they could get me outside. Sam got me outside and I phase and clawed him. You were making noises and Quil was calming you down—I should be doing that not him—so I hit his head off the wall." He answers point at the adjacent wall. "And Embry was just about to get something too." He says mad.

Only one way to save this quick.

"Yes." I say.

And they all look confused.

"You're gonna let him hurt me?!" Embry asked wide eyed and shocked.

**Review? Come on, I beg of you. **

**P.s Sorry if there is any grammer or spelling issues**


	3. Chapter 3: Can You Ravish Me Now?

***Disclaimer Here***

**Thanks **_**so**_** much to everyone who everyone who favourites and follows. I literally do a happy dance each time I get that email. **

**But you guys wanna review? Let me know what you guys are thinking about it and what you want to see in the future?**

**I will post reguarly on Saturadays or Sundays... Probably Saturaday**

**Chapter 3: Can You Ravish Me Now?**

"You're funny kid." I say sarcastically. "See if you can figure this out." I pause and look around to see if everyone's listening. "I say yes to being your Alpha Female. Think this through carefully Jake."

As soon as I finish his name he's jumping my bones and I fall back onto the couch, squeaking and smiling. Now this is the homecoming I was looking for. _Now everyone leave and let my man ravish me. That I am completely okay with away! I try to communicate telepathically. I know it doesn't work when they all stand there stunned, at either Jacobs reaction or at what I said. I know, what kind of crazy lady would want to spend the rest of her existence with this idiot head. well thank you very much I love this idiot head, although I have called him idiot head twice, three time now._

"Everyone else out now!" He again Alpha orders. "You mean it? You'll stick with me? You're not going to get sick of me and leave?" He questions.

"Didn't you listen to me when we first met up at the airport? You're stuck with me, I might get sick of you but no, I'm not going to get sick of you _and_ leave." I say. He smiles at what I said. I know it wasn't very romantic and it definitely doesn't get anyone in the mood but that's okay. I know he hears the unspoken 'but'. He nods his head for me to continue. "You have to tell Bella!" I scream and then start to laugh at his face. Both wide eyed and shocked, like he forgot about her. _And that's the way it's supposed to be!_

"Shit, I forgot about her." He confirms. "Maybe if we are lucky, the future seeing one will see it, then Edward, will see it and then tell her." As he finishes saying so, the phone rings.

"It's Edward!" He says. The only time in his life he will say 'Edward' excitingly, and I hope it's the last. That's just plain _creepy!_

"Hey." Jake says coolly. He sounds like a teenage girl getting a phone call from her crush, trying to act all cool. _Hint: You're not!_

"I'm guessing by now that she said yes, so I called to give you a warning. I am not telling her. I want to see her hurt you." Edweirdo says. "We have nothing going on tomorrow and I will take her hunting tonight so that she will be less likely to drink your mate. Good? Oh. I see Alice sees you coming. See you then." And Edwin hangs up. Woah, Woah, Woah. He wants to see her hurt my fiancée? Well fuck to the no. Ain't no body gonna touch my future hubby! But me, of course but me. Imma touch him all I want, anywhere I want... Come on Lily, keep it PG. _Okay, maybe PG-13._

Jacob turns to me and he looks ready to phase. Probably thinking how could he do this to him. He did help with getting rid if the Vulturi, and helped fight the newborn war, where he got injured, risked his life. Plus he has yet to ask for a favor back. But they do this to him. He's shaking so bad, he's pissed. I get him out of the house, and as soon as he sees the others, he stops shaking.

The yard turns into loud cheers. I'm scooped up by Embry and he runs with me. Bringing me to everyone else, considering most of them are still healing from the broken bones that Jake gave. I get kisses and a few smacks to my ass from Paul and Quil. When we reach Leah she smacks my ass and I tell Embry to hold on a second.

"Leah!" I shout. "Maybe I should reconsider who to have as my maid of honor." I say as I wink. She gets a joyous look on her face and started to rub my butt better. _Weirdo!_

"Run, Embry run!" He takes off to Jake to give me back, and I get another ass smack from Embry. Jake, never to be out done, grabs my ass instead. What is it with guys? My poor butt is never going to heal at this rate. What the hell is wrong with me; internally talking about my butt.

"Guess I should say I want Embry as my best man. That also means you gotta dance with Leah!" He pauses and gets glares from Leah. "Also we are going to the Cullens tomorrow. I'd rather have Bella get this info in person instead of through the mail. I know you guys don't like them but I at least want Bella there. She is or was part of my life whether anyone likes it or not. Plus we're going alone." He states. There are some murmurs of disapproval but everyone knows were not going to get through his thick brain so no one complains. At least not aloud.

Later after everyone leaves Jake finally puts the ring on my finger. It's a perfect fit. I was once told that if you are giving your fiancée your mother's old ring and it fits right that it was meant to be. Guess the gods did know what they were doing. _Lucky me! Now ravish me!_

We snuggle up on his bed, which isn't a good idea considering he can't really fit on it himself. I'm basically laying on top of him. He is definitely my favorite pillow. It's not like we can do much else with the door blown out and Billy across the hall, so I decide that we should cuddle, that doesn't happen when I realize that before his head had even hit the pillow he was asleep. _Or not ravish me._ I sigh. There better be some ravishing in the future.

I start to think about what this means. Firstly, that means I will soon be Mrs. Jacob Black. I sigh, that sounds beautiful. Sadly I will have to hyphenate my last name because of my degree, but at least I will still have Black tagged on. Lily Olive Victoria Edison-Black. Now my initials spell something whack. L.O.V.E.B. luckily his last name did not start with a D. 'Cause I ain't gonna want that D. Wow, I am a comedian!

Secondly that means my family will have to come down. Yikes, that's eleven people! Eleven crazy people, my brother Jessie is not crazy, but Pierre, is crazy enough for both of them.

I fall asleep listening to Jake's heartbeat and his snoring, worrying about the wedding, and a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

xXx

When I wake up I'm laying on Jake's small bed. Which is surprising that I slept through him lifting me up and putting me on the bed.

I'm sure I would have woken up, well maybe if I wasn't a heavy sleeper. I could sleep through a tornado or, better yet, my family yelling about breakfast! Which I have, they were fighting over the last piece of bacon. Which is weird, you would think I would get it. But no, the Edison family does not share bacon. It's a tough subject for me.

I know Jake isn't a heavy sleeper anymore because he has to be able to wake quickly if there is something going on with the pack or be able to hear a howl. Some of the younger ones—I don't care if they're 20; they're still pups—have softer howls.

Somewhere in my inner monologue Jake had come in. Mmm, Jake._ Keep those thoughts PG-13 Lily!_

"Hey, sweetheart. Finally awake?" He asks compassionately. I hope to meet this Jake every time wake up.

"I guess I'm fine. Where did you go? I was going to have a panic attack." I say.

"Just went to make my beautiful fiancée some Brecky in Bed." He says with a 1000 watt smile. "I gotta question though. When'd you get a tat?" That'd be why he's being so nice, he wants information. _Play innocent!_

Oh crap. He found at least one. "What do you mean? I don't have a tattoo." I say innocently. Better have him tell me which one, that way I can't ruin the surprise.

"I call bullshit! The red flamey thing. It's on your shoulder. It's not like your trying to hide it. Why'd you get it?" He explains.

"Fine I have one. You dragged it out of me. It's the CDA logo turned into a flame. Flame of hope, I think. My mom has one. She got it when she turned sixteen; she had been diagnosed with diabetes since she was eleven. Her body killed off her pancreas. It's supposed to be hereditary, meaning that I or my—our—children could get it. But I wanted to get it for her 100 year anniversary of getting it. Believe it or not, but she still has it, being a wolf didn't bring it back, but still I got it for her." I say remembering when I got it. It was so painful I had to get my sister to come and hold my hand. Safe to say she didn't have much in the way of a recognisable hand after that, I had broken all her bones.

"I got it a month before returning here. I didn't want it to be ugly when I got back, which luckily it wasn't, speedier healing helped." I don't have the same healing abilities as the rest of the pack, but almost close enough.

"Well it's beautiful and sweet. What a coininkedink, so are you." He says sweetly

"That was cheesy. But I still love you. So..." I say before kissing him deeply.

He moans before pulling away saying: "We don't have time for this." Jeez, who does he think he is? Leah? Aha, I'm funny, I don't care what anyone thinks.

I look around his big head to see no one. "You sound just like Leah! Of course we have time." I argue.

"Actually, we don't. I have to talk to Dad and then shower and then we're going to the Cullen's, remember?" He explains.

"Sure sure. Now hurry. I could use a run." I say before Jacob runs off to his father. What a terrible way to wake up, no ravishing. I frown.

**Review? Sorry for the short chapter... I couldn't think of enough to put in there without going into the next chapter BUT If I can get some decent amount of reviews I will post the next chapter early... Edward and Bella, basket full of puppies, and you get to meet her relationship with Emmett. I love their relationship FYI... Keep those favourites and follows coming too!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

*******Disclaimer***

**Come on guys it takes 30 seconds to say that you enjoyed this chappy, sooooo PRETTY PLEASE!**

**But you guys wanna review? Let me know what you guys are thinking about it and what you want to see in the future?**

**It looks like some people skipped Chapter 2. Dpn't forget to read that too**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Confrontation

We make our way to the Cullen's, Jacob in wolf form and me just running. It feels more free to run amuck. Being in the o' big city, it was hard to phase and get all the energy out of me. Instead I sat inside studying. Yes, I was a nerd.

I make an unexpected stop and Jacob turns around confused.

"Come on, Jake. We've barely had any time to ourselves. Once everyone left you feel asleep before your head touched the pillow. And might I say, it was my pillow too!" He wolf chuckles at that. "And this morning you talked to your dad so we had no time. And then you changed before I could get a glance. One, yes I am frustrated. So two, I say we stop. I haven't really seen you much. We are sitting here talking, not about the wedding or our families. Just us." I say.

He runs away and comes back in the shifter uniform, cut-off jeans. Why he runs away to phase is beyond me. It's not like I haven't seen it all before, or that we are getting married soon. I've seen it all before, and I plan on seeing it for the rest of my existence.

"Okay. How was your time with your parents? Still crazy Canadians?" He asks.

"My crazy family has guns you know. Dad has a gun that can legally shoot elephants, I'm sure it could do some damage to shifters too. If you call either of them crazy you will get a bullet to the butt as you make a run for it. But basically yes, still my crazy parents. My brother came home too." I weakly say the last part. I pause to settle myself. "He took us for a plane ride. Should have seen Mom's face! Okay. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. We should get going." I say my voice cracking for a second. My brother had come home, alive I might add and I was proud. My brother is in the air force. It scares almost everyone in my family that he goes off to fight, or be a peacekeeper.

"No we're talking. I gotta question. What's with the orange eyes?" He asks.

"Can't tell you. Trade secrets." I snicker and smirk. "You know most of my back story, and it's just thinking about what colors make what." I say quietly, hoping he did not hear. But of course with his super natural hearing he heard it all.

"You're hiding things! I should punish you for that." He says with a smirk. Good lord, this boy is going to kill me.

"I thought you already were? Taking me to the Cullen's." I say and his face falls for a second. I scoot over to where he is and start removing his shorts.

"What'cha doin'?" he asks, obviously enjoying this. What man child wouldn't?

Once completely naked I take his shorts and take off running. Didn't see that coming did he? "Race you!" I yell.

I make it to the house first. I throw the shorts in the woods where I know he will be walking through. He'll follow my scent.

The house is holy hell nice. The house looks all glass and I can see through some of it. I see two people talking upstairs, probably Bella and Edw-

"Holy shit!" I yell. Two warm hands snaked around my waist and scared me to near death. I turn around.

"Jacob Black!" I yell. Pretending to be mad, and it looks like he thinks I am. I am so good at this game, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I playfully hit his chest and say "That's how you were supposed to greet me at the airport not Paul. But I know, all his fault, right?" He doesn't answer but just kisses my face. He skips my lips and I whimper. He chuckles and gives in. We don't notice the vampires until we hear someone cough. Cock blockers.

I resist when Jacob starts to pull away. I pull his face back to mine and he has to push my face away. This is what happens when you spend a year away, you have to make up the year worth of missed kisses, and I want to make it up now. So when he pulls away I pout. He pecks me one last time before turning back to the Cullens.

"Edward I'm trying to kiss here!" Jacob jokes. Well don't tell him that! What are you trying to do? Kill your fiancée by embarrassment? 'Cause your going to get there sooner than later.

"I could see. Now why are you here?" Bella asks seriously. _Way to ruin the mood even more Bella!_

"I think it's best if we all sit first." He asks dragging me by the waist.

I don't want to be here, why do I have to be dragged around like a puppy? Isn't he the mutt? At that comment I heard Edward give a chuckle in which everyone looked at him._ Good job Edweirdo!_

I hear Jacob give a grunt when the vampire scent hits him. He said they smell too sweet, or like bleach. I see it differently. It smells like lemon cleaner, or the bathroom. Not the good lemon smell either. Like a rancid lemon that is a really strong scent. I snicker under my breath and everyone looks at me. Great now I can be considered under the weirdo category with Edwin. Edward looks at me the weirdest. I fight the need to sick put my tongue as I would with the pack if they looked at me weird.

"Okay. Guess I should just say this out right. I know you might not like this Bella, but I figured that I should tell you in person instead of through the mail." He takes a deep breath and I lay my hand down on his arm trying to sooth him and he calms a bit. I know he is thinking about how they delivered the news about their marriage. Bella is still looking at him to continue, like she doesn't have all the time in the world. I smirk. I am so good at this funny business thing!

"Here it goes. Lily and I are getting married. She said yes." He smiles. _Damn straight I said yes. Take that Bella!_

Bella on the other hand isn't so happy. She gets up from her seats and gets in a crouch. Jake gets up with his hands to the side of his head in surrender.

"Jacob. Why are you getting married?" She sneers. Why not is a better question.

"'Cause I love her and she loves me. She's my imprint, why the hell not get married?" he answers calmly.

"You said you would fight the imprint! That you would never imprint!" She exclaims and then lunges for my fiancée, sending him through the glass.

My eyes widen and I follow him, taking the make the three story jump easily.

He's lying on his back when I land, and I can see the glass underneath him—the bloody glass.

"That bitch." I mumble. "Jake, sweetheart you have to flip over."

He does and I can feel golden eyes on my back. I start plucking the glass out of his back-gently-and then go into my purse to find the first aid kit that I have been carrying around ever since meeting the pack. I grab the water in there too. I start cleaning him and addressing the multiple deep cuts that the bitch caused.

After he is cleaned and dressed I put him up against a tree after grabbing a padded cushion from the bench beside the house. He must have hit his head hard off the ground. I kiss his lips tenderly and lean my forehead to his. I see my eyes change colour in his.

"Baby, no." He tells me. "Let's just go. They know now and that's all that matters" He says calmly.

"You come over here and explain nicely that you're getting married, and try to tell them that they are invited and she attacks! Like hell I am going to just leave. I'm your imprint for a reason. I don't put up with your shit, and I certainly not going to put up with this selfish leech's shit!" I sneer. "Just watch your baby work." I say sweetly.

"If you really wanna fight," I taunt, "come fight me. I'm the one that took your precious Jacob away!" I yell. _Yes Bella, come to the trap. Shit he reads minds. Basket full of puppies!? _And after this I am dropping Jacob off and going straight to the doctors to see if I'm crazy. My mother sure as hell didn't have me tested.

The leech jumps down with her hubby. He tries to restrain her for a second but then thinks better of it. If she wants a fight she will get one.

She crouches down ready to attack and when see does she hits the invisible barrier. I smirk, something I think I picked up from the boys.

"What was that?" She asks. They both look at me and see my beautiful neon bright orange eyes.

"What are you?" Edward questions.

"I thought you had all the answers?" I taunt.

Bella lunges again and hits the same barrier again. I feel others coming too. Must be the other Cullens. One look to Edward tells me that I am right.

I increase the barrier to include Jacob and feel six new people hit my barrier. "Fuck." I grumble.

The Cullens come around so that Edward and Bella are facing the others with me, Jake and the barrier in the way.

"Emmett?" I ask before launching myself into his arms. Both Jake and Rosalie growl. Rosalie starts to lunge at us and I mutter a 'sorry' before I put up the barrier covering me and Emmett. Rosalie flies right into it.

"Lily!" He yells before crushing me to him. "It's been so long. How are your parents?" He asks.

"Same old, same old. Or as Jacob likes to call them, crazy Canadians!" I answer. Jacob huffs at hearing it.

"Well they are! If they are anything like they were before then yes." He laughs a deep laugh.

How could I have spent so much time away from this goof?

"Sorry to break this up. But who are you, what are you doing with that shield and what are you doing here." The blonde man asks.

Jake starts to talk before I cut him off. "Jake, do me a favor and go to sleep. You hit your head hard and you're wounded. Besides you could use the sleep anyway." I turn back to the Cullens. "Well I'm Lily Edison. The shield thing is my gift, and yea I don't exactly smell like vamp, but that's a long ass story. What am I doing here? Well I was kicking Bella's ass. But we came to tell her that Jake and I are getting married, I agreed yesterday. I am his imprint. And I know this is going to come up. Em and I know each other from when he came up to Canada to hunt one time and I pinned him down when he was going after my bear. Wow. That was a long time ago. I was, what. six, Emmett?" I say teasingly.

"You so cheated! You weren't just wolf then and you caught me off guard, I was so thirsty." He glares. I did not cheat, I was in the zone, and very capable of taking done anyone that tried to get Yogi bear. Of course any bear I go after gets the name Yogi Bear. Those bears up there are mine!

"He kept coming back to hang out with me until I graduated at 16 and left for university. Haven't seen him since." I say sadly. Emmett and I used to have wrestling matches which eventually ended up with him pinned by my whole family. What can I say they got protective. Anyway, Emmett was the first none family member to ever get accepted by my family, even Tabby took a liking to him. Emmett fit in perfectly with my family, he was a big guy who hadn't outgrown his teenage years, probably still is. When he came to visit every summer he had his own room in our house.

"Fine I will ask it! Since every single person but Jacob and Emmett are thinking it. What are you?" Edward sneers. Impatient much!

"I'll tell you, she's a -" Emmett cuts off when I tackle him, my eyes shining orange in his. "Whoa Little Lily. I won't tell them then." He looks scared. I instantly calm down when he uses my old nickname, Little Lily and I smile brightly for a second. Not so little anymore am I?

Then I realize what happened. "Sorry." I mumble.

"That's fine. I do prefer those baby blues though." He says smiling sliding his huge finger down my nose. I give him a peck on the cheek, to which Jake and Rosalie growl again, and skip back to Jake.

"Isn't it obvious? Imma..."

**Suspence? Review? If I can get some decent amount of reviews I will post the next chapter early... You get to some of her past! And how she is connected to someone else in the Cullen Clan... I personally LOVE the next chapter. Majorly edited it...**


	5. Chapter 5: Imma

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited this story it meanss a lot to me. Next task? Someone should comment!**

**The reason I didn't update last week was because no one commented and I had to study all weekend for my exams. But here is my favourite chapter so far, so pretty please with a Hot Shirtless Guy on top can you comment :)**

*** Insert Disclaimer here* **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: Imma...

"Imma hybrid." I say simply.

"A hybrid?" Edward questions.

"Yes, like your daughter." I point to the not so little girl hiding behind Rosalie.

"You are nothing like my daughter!" Bella growls. _Jeez calm down you prude!_

"More then you know." I answer honestly. "No, I'm not a vampire-human hybrid. I would smell somewhat the same. But I do have a power like your daughter, I too have a vampire parent, and I know how it is to live off of blood and human food. And I know how it is to have Emmett around." I say with a giggle.

Emmett always was my favourite friend when I was little. He treated me like a little princess. I always couldn't wait until he would show up again. I always had more fun hunting with him then my family. My family cheated! Emmett couldn't ever get a bear when I was around either. I would sabotage his chances and he would try to sabotage mine. Key word _try._

"But I am really glad Emmett is alive. Without him I wouldn't have completed the only thing I had in live to complete and without him I would not have found Jake. I was coming to visit him and this beautiful wife he was always talking about." I turn to Rosalie, "And he did not lie. You are beautiful." I punch Emmett's arm. "You lucky dog!" I say. If Emmett could blush, he would have.

"But the point is that we are getting married and we just wanted to let you all to know you're invited." I say quickly and get Jake and get ready to run when the voice comes. God damn his voice.

"You clever girl. You never told us what you are." Says the southern voiced one. _Hot damn _a southern accent always did get to me, makes me melt inside. There was a reason I never told Jacob my time in Texas.

"Ah. My friend Jasper. I almost didn't recognise you there." I say, smirking. He's still with the pixie. The poor Major has been _tamed_. I know he can feel the smugness running off me like waves. I know all of Jaspers inner most secrets. I have a way of getting people to talk to me. I wouldn't call it a gift, unless it's a human gift given to me. I just know how to listen and give the right advice. Which apparently wasn't the right advice for the Major, because standing in front of me is just Jasper, nothing more. I never did tell Jasper what I am, I knew he had his suspicions but he never did ask me.

"Seem to know more us Cullens then we thought" The blonde leader says.

"I know one Cullen, and one Whitlock. I've know Jasper almost as long as Emmett, but I know Jasper Whitlock, I have no idea who Jasper Cullen is. I met him when I was ten. My family was going on vacation to Texas. Wasn't exactly sure why we decided that but I do know my parents knew I had a weakness for the southern accent. I was a huge rebel, and I guess they wanted to find someone to come up to Canada and forever have this little hold over me. Instead I found Jasper one night. I won't tell you what I caught him doing, that's our little secret." I wink at the flustered Jasper. Don't worry, I wouldn't tell them that.

"I might have been ten, but because of my heritage I looked much older, Jasper, the cunning man, got me into a club. I will always remember that day. Maria was a pretty woman, I didn't know why I was invited in until it was done. I make a good distraction to those who are to curious. Curiosity killed the vampire. How long ago was that Jasper?"

Jasper had had gone a little white, whiter than usual. I felt a little bad for bringing up the past. I knew the Cullens knew some of his past. The whole past is the question. I don't know how much the knew about _the_ Maria. I guess my ego was getting the best of me. I felt the need to prove I knew more than these people, especially Edward and his ass of a mate.

"14 years, 106 days, 7 hours, 34 minutes, and 17 seconds, 18, 19, 20. I'm sure you get the point." he answers automatically.

"I don't understand." The pixie states.

Looks like the Whitlock is still here, hiding things from his pretty Cullen. Up goes my smirk.

"Jasper knew from the moment he saw me I was not human. All he had to do was call up Peter, and both of them only had to talk to me with a strong southern accent, and I would do anything for them. Luckily Charlotte was there as well and had restricted them to only doing the mission at hand. Jasper had made the trip to Texas to finish the last thing he had to do before he could be at peace. The story I got was that the Cullens were a family of peace, therefore would be of no help to him. He went to Texas, contacted Peter and Charlotte, and found me. I was the last peace of the puzzle. Since I was the only one of my kind that any of them had seen, I would definitely be the only one Maria would see. I was the distraction while the three of them destroyed the only thing holding them to earth. In other words, I was the assist to killing of Maria. Jasper Whitlock's maker." I said letting it sink in. Why I threw in a hockey reference was beyond me.

I was glad Maria was gone. The things she had said to me before her death had shock my world. I knew then that if Jasper, Peter and Charlotte didn't kill her, I would.

"Jasper, is what she saying true?" Pixie asked.

"I had one thing to do and I knew none of you, with the exception of Emmett, would want to help me destroy the woman who had destroyed my soul. I was a good Major and she had destroyed me. Once I had though of a plan there was no way in hell I was goin' to not follow through. Y'all would have made me stop. Pete and Char would never deny me anythin'. And this darlin' was all to easy to seduce, not that she had a problem with it. All I had to do was let a drawl into my voice and it was set. The club.."

"Culus" I subbed in for him, snickering at the meaning of it.

"Yes, Culus, was where Maria was taking her night off. I guess we were lucky that way. No one from her tiny army would be there. She went down quickly, I returned Lily home, and promised to explain everything at a later time. After another spat with Alice I went to visit Lily. That is all." He completes his story in a rush. Hmm, of course that's the end of the story. Wink, wink.

"Alright now that that's finished, we will be going. I say, tried again to leave.

"Lily, darlin' I've been waiting 10 years to finally know what you are, nice try but you're not getting off that easily." He drawls. I shudder, and he smirks while Jacob growls.

"Damn and I tried so hard. Nice to see you again _Major_." I emphasize knowing he is anything but the Major now that he's back with Pixie. "I'm a werewolf-vampire hybrid." I hear some gasps and look to see almost everyone wide eyed and staring. Did they really want to know? It's not a happy ending story, my brother is an example.

"Fine." I say irritated, this is why I didn't like people knowing. "My father was attacked, and my mother just so happened to be there. She phased for the first time there—angry, obviously—and took care of him. When he had awoken he smelt the wet dog smell and almost killed her until she pinned him and looked in his eyes." I said dreaming. I remembered watching it through Mother's eyes. I also remembered my imprint to Jacob. Imprinting is so beautiful. "She imprinted in that moment and obviously since they were high school sweethearts, he gladly accepted. And in case you were wondering they don't smell bad to each other or me for that matter, where you guys do, no offense. Anyway they tried to keep celibate—hope that's the word—because of the whole mortal or immortal enemies thing. But the imprint, as Vicky says, is a bitch. They didn't follow through and my twin sisters were born. They had to part for reasons, and like the war ending, there was a baby boom when they reunited, my twin brothers were born, then a year later my other sister, then a year later me." I say with a smile. "Oh and there is my littlest sister, but my little brother... was born a year after me..." My voice cracks again. Dog damn it! My voice was betraying me! Arg!

"Holy crap Jake." I say quickly, before turning to him "We're going to have to feed more than an army! My family alone is an army! Jess will eat like an army alone. Oh god, my head hurts already!" I groaned. God, maybe there was a reason that some people didn't want to get married, it was hell just thinking about it. May god save my soul, 'cause someone may be dying soon!

"I'll help." The leader's wife says.

I turn around wide eyed and she huddles back into the leader. I'm scaring them! I groan inwardly. I see the mind reader nod. "Arg! Okay, I know that didn't help. But I would really love for you to help me out. No matter how bad I sound or make you feel. I can't do this on my own, I know nothing about weddings. Never been to one. My siblings haven't married yet, and my parents were married before I was born. I-" I'm cut off by my phone ringing, actually to Marianas Trench singing. Hehe, Joshy! Snap out of it Lils! He's not you fiancée! Besides Lily, your phone is ringing. I groan once I realize that I was off in my own little world, while everyone stared.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Lily?" The voice asks.

"Maybe? Who is this." I ask confused. Who the hell is calling me?

The voice laughs. "Lily! C'est tu! Ou es-tu? Dites!" he yells.

"Pierre?" I ask. Well duh! Who else is going to call you and talk to you in French?! I mentally yell.

"Oui, oui. Je veux-" I cut him off.

"Pierre? I haven't spoken French since I talked to you last talked to me. I'm pretty rusty. I may have gone to a half French school but..." I say.

I used to be great at French. My brother Pierre left for Quebec when he was really young, so I didn't see him much. He barely speaks any English anymore. He's been there for like 20 years, eventually you tend to forget things. My parents made me learn French when I was little so that I could always talk to my brother, didn't want him to feel left out. I didn't want to lose my brother, considering far as we know we're immortal. Guess we got the best of both worlds, Vampire and Shifter DNA helps.

"I coming to visit you." he says stiffly. That didn't sound funny with a French accent at all. Note my sarcasm.

I'm about to say something back until Jake steals my phone.

"Pierre. You creep, stay away from my fiancée! She has enough creep shows here! Thank you, bye." He hangs up. Wait? I have enough creeps? Who creeps me? What is Jacob keeping from me? Should I be worried? Should I be listening to what's going on outside my head? Should I warn Jacob about my brother?

I stare blankly at Jake. "Well I really hope you are bullet proof Jake. 'Cause we're going to find out soon. That was Pierre, my older brother. And he is worse than my parents. My parents may be crazy Canadians but Pierre is a crazy French Canadian!"

Jake gulps. He has no clue of what is coming for him. I just hope Pierre has worked on his anger issues and has mastered his gift or we're all going to get it bad.

***Hope you liked it. Review please?**

***Guys please please please review. It means the world. You just have to say you like it or not. That's all. It was my favourite chapter so far, so tell me what you thought!**

******P.s. **_**hope my French isn't terrible. I tried. If there is anyone who speaks better French that wants to correct what I said 'cause it was terribly wrong, that would be nice ;)******_

**Sorry for any errors :)**


	6. Chapter 6: I Just Wanna Eat My Sandwich

Thanks to guest who reviewed, it definetly means the world to me. I literally almost happy danced on the spot! Also thanks to everyone who favourited this story, means the world too! The more the reviews the faster I update, keep that in mind.

*Disclaimer*

Chapter 6: My Powers

The Cullens bring us inside while Bella and Edward go for a run, I'm guessing to get away from us. Wouldn't want Bella to try and hurt me but end up hurting herself would we? I'm sure that she would find a way to say that we broke the treaty. Blood suckers. Jeez Jacob would be so proud of me thinking of them this way, while my father would hate me. Although, I'm not really a daddy's girl anymore. I'm more like Jacob's girl. And that always comes first. I love saying that, and knowing I'll be Jacob's girl forever brings a smile to my face. I Start to spin my ring, it really is the most beautiful one I've seen. I'll have to give Billy props, I was spinnign the ring until the leader spoke.

"If you don't mind telling us, what's the big deal about your brother coming?"

I look to Emmett, who is grinning like an idiot, probably remembering the first time he met Pierre. More specifically Pierres.

I grin. Whenever talking about my family I feel a pride rise up in me. Our little family could take the on the Volturi. My one brother could take them on himself. Although that brother isn't Pierre. I'm sure Pierre could make a huge dent in the Volturi population. My family is the only family I know of that has almost all gifted people in it for it's size.

"Pierre, like the rest of my family is gifted. Pierre though can create multiples of himself. Pierre is a buff looking guy who can strike fear with one look. So imagine multiples of Pierres. You could be taking on 20 of him and still not kill the right one. Pierre also learned a lot of hand to hand combat. My parents were concerned that for one they were an illegal mated pair—werewolf and vampire—and two, that our family had eight talented vampires. They were concerned that the Volturi were going to come after us before we had mastered our gifts. Luckily they haven't come _yet_." I answer. Yet being the more specific word.

At least we would have abetter chance with some of the La Push wolves fighting with us. although I would have to fight with Jacob just to make sure that they didn't. I wouldn't want them risking there life for me and my family.

"You said your whole family is gifted? And that there are 10 of you?" Asks the Doctor. Did he miss me say eight talented people?

"That you live off of blood and human food?" Asks his mate. "If you would like I could make you something now."

Mmm, food. My stomach—along with Jake's—decides that that is the moment that it needs to growl. Well at least no word should be needed. The mantra '_Food, Food, Food, Food'_ going off in my head.

"That would be great... Um... I'm sorry, but I have not caught anyone's names." I say sheepishly with head down. Great job Lily! These people have invited you into your home and you don't even know their names? Haven't you heard of STRANGER DANGER? That should be ringing in your head instead of '_Food, Food, Food, Food'_!

I realize that the wife was talking so I try to pay attention but then she stops. Well opps, I guess I should have been paying a bit attention.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I ask.

"Don't worry sweetheart." She says. "I am Esme, I am like the mother of this coven. This is my husband Carlisle, he is a doctor and he is like a father. This is our adopted children Rosalie and Alice. You've meet Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Bella before." She explains nicely before heading out to cook something. The smells wafting into the room. How am I going to make it through this? I should be paying attention, especially since they're vampires, but they better not try anything, they haven't seen anything yet. I smirk.

"I know I am a stranger, but I have always been intrigued to learn about gifts. Would you explain about your siblings or yours gifts?" Carlisle asks sincerely.

"I am sorry to disappoint, but I have always refused to talk about their gifts, Jacob doesn't even know of them yet. I had figured since a wedding was coming and since you were invited that you could meet them yourselves. The only reason I told everyone about Pierre was so that Jake was prepared before he meets 20 Pierres." I say. "I have a theory. Since we gained out powers once we hit puberty, it was the equal to becoming a vamp. Once I hit puberty, my want for blood increased. I deal with it now by having rare meet, since I don't need it as much. When I was a baby I needed a bit. But anyway, my gift is a physical barrier or shield. I can create something like a wall in front of me to keep people away, I can create a box around anyone. I created a box around me and Emmett when Rosalie attacked. I can create a box around someone different to, but that needs more concentration. I also learned, after being struck by lightning—I was an unlucky child—that I can send electricity through like a current. It can go from a sting to knocking you out to killing you. Also since I am half werewolf, I can transform. My eyes turn yellow when I am in wolf form, they turn red when I am channeling vamp, and when I am channeling both my eyes are orange. But with the wolf it's the same as Jacob and his wolves. That's all. Except when I am channeling both forms in wolf form, I grow in wolf form. I grow as tall as Jake and I it looks like I demand submission. It's weird to explain. Only been there a couple times, earlier yesterday and when Emmett tried to get my bear. Apparently that's how I cheated. And that's all I can think of." I say.

"Can I see?" The doctor asks timidly.

"Depends on who you want to be your test dummy." I answer.

"Darlin'. I'd like to see this. See if yea can make the Major take a run for his money." He says winking. Thats the Major I missed.

"Well come'on Major, do your worst, I'll try not to hurt you." I answer back.

He makes a run at me before I can get ready. Putting up the sheild i just smile at him. HE runs hitting the force and bounces off. He then slowly walks up to it throwing punches at the invisible wall. I show him a little crack to get his confidence up. He smirks and when his hand hits the barrier the next time I send hima little jolt of electrisity. but he barely feels a thing.

"That all yea got Sugar?" He taunts.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Now its on." I say with a smirk. Looking over my shoulder I throw a wink at him and send electrity through the shield enough that Jasper flys back. It takes a minute, but then Jasper is back up smiling at me.

"Holy shit. Thats some powerful stuff. Don't wanna be on the recievin' end of that any time soon." He congraluates me.

The rest pf the family looks at me shocked. What? Have they never seen things like this before? I thought they had a friend that could shock you too? With any part of her body.

Not long after Esme comes out with two plates of what looks like grilled cheese. Jakes has five while mine has three. And they smell amazing. The mantra comes back, _Food, Food, Food, Food! Must steal Jacob's food! _As if he can hear my mantra he scoots over a couple seats on the couch and faces away proctecting his food. I laugh at that.

"These smell amazing. Thank you so much." I say and the take a bite. The cheeses melt in my mouth. _Jesus!_

I moan and a voice coughs. We all jump up. My sandwich drops out of my mouth. While everyone look at the coughing person I just stare at my sandwich upset. I really liked that one. Now it's dirty. Jake shakes me and we look up.

There stands two scared looking vampires, Edward and Bella. "There are 50 cloaked creatures coming to the house." Edward says, his voiced strained. "We have to run now!"

Run? Now? I haven't even taken two bites out of my sandwich! And I already lost one sandwich to the ground I will certainly not lose anymore to anything! I'm hungry for god's sake! My perorities are not in check. _Let me eat!_

"That'll be no use." Says a very deep voice from behind the couple and I drop to my knees. So the time has finally come, and I can think of is that I want a god damn sandwich! What is so wrong with that? Can't these people just leave for ten minutes while I eat? _I HUNGRY! _Good Lord let me eat!

Everyone looks at me on my knees, looking for me to get up, but I can't it feels like a have a ton of bricks on me. Then comes the pain. I tried to scream but I wasn't able to.

**A/N: Come on guys... Please Review. I feel like I'm alone here. Jess liked it, why can't you? Point? Review please? Sorry it's kinda short. If you guys review I will update earlier :) Sorry for any errors!**

**P.s. I like to think I'm funny, therefore the whole sandwich thing was just hilarious to me**


	7. So Sorry

_**This is an authors note about why I have not been updating. You don't have to read, but I would like some comments to be added to this story. (On a differnet chapter maybe? Because I will be deleting this chapter most likely when I start updating again.)**_

_HEY GUYS!_If you have continued to read, cool, thanks.

So basically Real Life is kicking my butt. Someone I know committed suicide not too long ago, bringing back up so stuff with it. My mom was actually in a car crash on the way to the funeral (The big, huge for god sakes I'm suprised no one died because of it, snow/ice storm Ontario, Canada had a couple weeks ago) And so as a result I could not go sending me into a depression because I was feeling bad about not going and showing my condulances. Her death brought up my own feels of suicide and so I've been battling that too.

On a lighter side I have a huge demanding semester this semester, including Calculus and Vectors, Bio, and Exercise science. Basically hell. Memerisation galore and I need a brilliant mark in Bio to get into Uni. Which is causing me more stress. I was ready to cry from frustration and stress on the third day back for the new semester. Not to mention that I am also on student government which also takes a lot of time. Again, I'm going through hell right now so if you can hang in that would be awesome.

As well, it is quite discouraging with no one commenting my story, Neither here or on Wattpad. I brought this back to actually update weekly. Again so sorry, but RL is kicking my ass, and I can't do anything about it.

Again, sorry to anyone who is actually reading this


	8. Chapter 7: So We Meet Again

**I would like to thank everyone who is still with me through my tough time. Also a huge thank you to MissKirstyn145 for the nice message, it made me feel a little better, and made my day. **

***Disclaimer here***

**Didn't add much here. which is why it is so short. Sorry 'bout that. Figured I should give whoever is still with me something to read. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Together Again

The Cullens continue to look at me with a shocked look. I can't get up, you would think that they would _help me up! _No, instead they will just look at me not helping me up so that I can stay here on the ground looking like an idiot_. Fine then!_

"Annie you dipshit, let me up." I say growling when I finally get my voice back, _took long enough! _It looked like they had been enjoying me in pain on my knees. A voice giggles. _Giggles, does this seem like a giggle-ful scene? _Stupid voice. Some nerve they have!

Once freed from my prison, I make a run towards the cloak creatures and the Cullens stare amazed. They can show emotion? Maybe they finally unfroze? Maybe turning into a vampire burned their brains too? Aha, I still got my funny bone!

I jump on the one standing next to the one that giggled. Still giggling, you have a problem. But, payback is a bitch.

"Umpft." A masculine voice says. "If it was anyone else I'd say 'attack!' but I think these guys have a soft spot for you." The man says. And I grin. Soft spot my ass. They just watched while I was _just _paralyzed and in pain! Maybe these guys don't have a brain either? Maybe there is some disease going around? The Cullens probably started it. At that Edwardo growls and then growls at the name I gave him. _Drama Queen! Do you know how to go anything besides growl, god you're such a piece of sh-._

"I am here for the one that told me off on the phone." Says a deep demanding voice in the back, cutting me off, demanding respect and submission. "Who would that be?" He inhales. _Not creepy at all._ Note my sarcasm. "Ah, shifter. That must be him. They are the only ones that have enough nerve to go against me. You should have known better than to tell off a vampire much more powerful than you, Dog." Assuming much. You know what they say; assuming make an ass out of you. I don't know who 'they' are, buy I'm pretty sure 'they' are right. He and Edward chuckle. I'm guessing -see no assuming- that they are chuckling for different reasons. Him because of what he said and Edward because of what I was thinking. At least Edward knows I am a comedian at heart then. "Now, I am the one that can say 'attack!' so without further ado; Attack!"

39 creatures step forward, as does Jake. Both ready for a fight. This is going to get messy unless I jump in between. Fine I will sacrifice my life for those I love. Okay I know, who's the drama queen now? That's against the point! Leave it to me to clean up Jacob's mess though. I wonder what our marriage would be like, me always cleaning up his mess?

"Daddy! Please you can't let him do this I love this man. Annie stop them! Or Vicky stop them, or Sky! Please. Don't let them hurt my baby! He's... He's... He's my imprint!" The moment I say imprint everything freezes. The 39 people stop in their tracks. I feel the lingering cold of Daddy's power and I know that he must have stopped everything. Mom convinced him this wasn't the way. Thank god for the woman that controls the men that control everything! Insert whipped sound.

"Phil! Can you piss off? We get it. J.P isn't going to attack but I would like to move sometime soon. I have people I need to bear hug." Emmett says. Leave it to Emmett to break the ice. Wait. Who does he need to bear hug? I'm the only one who should get that, I caught the bear! Drama queen I know.

The freeze leaves our bones and everyone breathes a sigh of relief, the 39 multiples dying in its wake. Why he made an odd number of multiples is beyond me, my OCD kicking in there. And then everything happens in slow motion.

Dun Dun Dun.

(I really wanted to stop it here but then the chapter would be really short.)

Emmett joins my side, as the figures remove their cloaks. Seven figures make a run for us.

Emmett takes out three while the remaining four tackle me. While another one pops up behind me making me scream in surprise. All the while the rest of the Cullens stare confused. Geez, can't they do anything? It's not that hard. Lift up left foot, place down in front of you. Pick up right foot and place down in front of you. Repeat. Not hard!

The moment I scream Jake finally makes a move to do something about it. Not that I need him to do anything now.

"Jake." I giggle. "It's... It's... It's just my family. Sky! Stop. That tickles. Daddy! Help! St..st..stop. Emmett!"

Emmett comes to my aid. He pulls me out of the group of my screaming family.

Once out, I put a physical box around my family. No way am I reliving that again. Once every 50 years would suffice. If only. It's not like I have been gone for long anyway.

"I guess I should tell everyone who you are. Cullens and Jake this is my huge family, and their mates. Edison family, this is the Cullens and my fiancée, Jake. What are all of you doing here?" I ask. It's not that I don't like getting unexpected visits from my family, but they are just that, unexpected. Actually, I would rather them not come, not in the middle of this huge dispute.

"You're our baby still-" Mom starts. Not this again.

"Annie and I are still called babies! So good luck Lily." Vicky says. Vicky and her twin Annie are 74, born right after my parents first changed. Mom gives Vicky a death stare and she quickly shuts her mouth.

Thats the thing, when my mother wants to do something, you do it. She always did say that she brought us into this world, she can take us out of it too.

"Old fart." I mumble, hoping that one of the twins, or both, hear me.

"Anyway, Pierre was at a meeting for T.J's big party when Pierre called you. He said that you had a temperamental fiancée, but what I heard was fiancée. So we decided to see who you were going marry. Our little girl is growing up. I'm so proud of you. You have an imprint! You've grown up so much." Mom says tearing up. That's Mom, always the over sensitive lady, makes up for Daddy's no sensitivity. They are imprints, so they are supposed to balance each other out, that they do. They balance each other out wonderfully. Just like I balance out Jake. I have been blessed, and I couldn't be happier.

"Well, this is him." I say wrapping my arms around Jake, Jake wincing a little. Oh come on! He has to be healed mostly by now. Unless I didn't get all the glass out, that would been he's been in pain the whole time. I am a horrible imprint.

I mumble out an apology, while trying to discretely find any glass shards still embedded.

"Is he hurt?" Tabby asks. "He's wrapped up in bandage."

_Very observant!_ I almost say. Maybe sarcasm might not be the best thing to contribute when we were just about to have a war right here. "Nwah, um... One of the Cullens was not very happy about us getting married and attacked. But luckily I know how to use my gift. Which reminds me. This man here." I say pointing to Carlisle, needing to have a subject change. "Would love to hear about your gifts." I say before skipping over to Sky. "Where's Jess? Is he back at work? Have you heard from him?"

"He'll be home soon. Just had to go back for someone, you know, no man left behind? So he went back on Sunday. He said it was a quick thing and he would be back ASAP. One last mission to complete and then he's home 'till he's called back." She whispers.

Sky has always been my favourite sister. She's only a year older. She's my polar opposite. She is kind, I mean always. Never says anything bad, doesn't even swear. She has green eyes, like most of my family, which leaves me and Jesse as the only blue eyed. She has long curly hair which ends at her boobs while I have stupid hair that is only curly at the end that ends mid-back. She has small breasts and a tiny waist, which is so not me, at all. And she's short, well to me and most of my family. She is only 5'7 but she is also the fastest in wolf form.

"Start with Skyler! Tell Carlisle your gift. Always been my favourite." I say. Why not get excited for something? I guess I can add 'Expert Subject Changer' to my resumé.

She laughs. "I guess it kinda is the most fun one. I can physically become the elements. You know of Benny right? The one that controls the elements? You probably know him as Benjamin. You know the cute Egyptian? Well it's kinda like that only I become them. My favourite is probably fire; I can turn into a flame, just like Chris Evans, only I can't fly. He's pretty hot too. It's just such a downer, _now_ that would be cool. But anyway, I can also turn into a tornado, a tidal wave. Basically I can become the earth, water, air, and fire. I haven't tried much else. I can shoot those elements out of my fingers. Wanna see?" She says grinning mischiefly. Maybe I shouldn't have told her to go first, The Cullen family might not make it through the day. Not that I have a problem with that. Of course the exceptions being Emmett and Jasper.

The Cullens and Jake stare for a moment. Maybe it's because she can out perkify Pixie, but who cares. Skyler also has been one of the more destructive when trying to figure out her power. She burnt one of our houses when we were younger. She was getting angry at something one of the twins said and so she just turned into a flame. To say my parents were angry would have been an understatement. Dad had frozen us with his power until someone gave up what happened. When we were younger and trying to figure out what was happening with our powers, we always stuck together. We probably sat there frozen for a day or two until Tyler got too hungry and gave in.

"I'd love to." Jake says. God have mercy on his soul, should not have said that!

**Review? Pretty Please?! It makes me want to complete my chapter that I have been having some writers block with. Maybe get a shout out? I need some feedback. Again sorry for any mistakes and that it's short.**


End file.
